goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Randall smashes Mundy's Samsung Galaxy S9+ and gets ungrounded
Cast Randall, Mundy and Principal Eric-Eric Miss Finster-Wiseguy Me-Steven Mundy's dad (Mr. Mundy)-Alan Leonard-Paul Plot This starts with a quick update and on to the video. Transcript Me: This is Fluttershy106. In case you're wondering, I hired Principal Eric from the Mario School to support me if any ''Recess ''bullies do mean things to me. Principal Eric: Hi, I'm Principal Eric. I will help support Fluttershy106 in case Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Clyde or any ''Recess ''bullies harm him. Me: And that was Principal Eric. Anyways, on to the video. (at school) Randall: I can't believe Mundy smashed my Samsung Galaxy S9+. I need some revenge on him. I will wait until he goes to the cafeteria. Mundy: That was a good game of Golf Smash. Now to go to the cafeteria. Randall: Now that he's gone, I will play on his phone. (15 minutes later) Randall: Oh my goodness! I can't believe I lost against a player! Screw! This! Game! Mundy: I'm back. Randall: I can explain. Mundy: I heard you smashed my phone! Do you have an explanation for this?! Randall: Yes, I did that because I lost the game Golf Smash! Mundy: Randall Weems, are you out of your mind?! You had to smash my phone, and do you know how much my Samsung Galaxy S9+ cost?! Randall: I don't know. Mundy: My phone cost $700! Miss Finster: Randall Weems and Conrad Mundy, what is going on?! Mundy: Randall destroyed my Samsung Galaxy S9+ when I was getting a snack. Miss Finster: You are going straight to the principal's office for getting Randall in trouble! Mundy: What?! Miss Finster, why are you disrespecting my sadness?! Miss Finster: Because Randall has the right to destroy your electronics when you destroy his! Go there now! (in office) Mundy: This is the third time we meet. Me: Yes, and I hired Principal Eric from the Mario School to work for Principal Prickly and I! Principal Eric: That's right! If you or any of your friends try to harm Fluttershy106, I will stop you or your friends! Me: What landed you here this time? Mundy: Randall smashed my Samsung Galaxy S9+ but Miss Finster sent me here instead. Me: Conrad, you know your consequences! The reason why Randall smashed your Samsung Galaxy S9+ was because you destroyed his the other day! You're getting Suspension Level 6! Get out right now! Mundy (running out): I hate you! Me (after door slams): Make that Level 7! (at Randall's house) Leonard: Randall, I heard you destroyed your rival's Samsung Galaxy S9+ That's what he gets for destroying yours. You are now ungrounded. (at Mundy's house) Mr. Mundy: What's wrong Conrad? Why are you crying? Mundy: Dad, Randall destroyed my Samsung Galaxy S9+ and I also got suspended from school. Mr. Mundy: Good! You deserve it! You destroyed Randall's Samsung Galaxy S9+ and now you paid for it! I am not going to give you a new Samsung Galaxy S9+! Also, your substitute principal has hired Principal Eric to support him! He gave you and your friends a restraining order and told you if you or your friends go anywhere near Fluttershy106 or try to do harm to him, you will end up in jail! You're grounded grounded grounded for 12 days! Go to your room now! Mundy (running upstairs): Fine! Category:All Mundy deserves Category:Randall Weems Gets Ungrounded Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Ungrounded Stuff